Roy and Joannes fight
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part two to the story "Chet's Idea" For anyone that wondered "what were Roy and Joanne fighting about?" here is your answer. Enjoy and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_This Story is dedicated to AllTrekkedUp. Thanks for reading and reviewing "Chet's Idea" and wanting to see more._

Roy DeSoto sat on the couch at his house. Joanne came into the room.

"Roy, didn't I just ask you to help me in the kitchen? We have guests coming over tonight," Joanne said. She normally wouldn't have cared if Roy came to help or not. But they had an important guest coming. So it meant a lot to her that he helped her get the food done before they arrived. Because nothing embarrassed her more, than not having dinner ready when guest were coming. It made her feel like they would think she forgot they were coming. Roy got off the couch, and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He was tired, and didn't feel like cooking. He never really felt like cooking anyway. He was always forced to do it. He went into the kitchen, and saw the food cooking. It was spaghetti. He remembered that the last time they had spaghetti Joanne got made it him for telling her Mike Stoker made good spaghetti. So he kept his mouth shut about that this time. As he helped her make supper it dawned on him, he didn't even know who was coming over.

"Joanne, who is coming over?" Roy asked curiously.

"Bob and Marissa," Joanne replied. Bob and Marissa were a young couple that Roy and Joanne met at church. Bob was Mike Stokers cousin. Roy smiled, he liked them.

 _Meanwhile…._

Bob and Marissa came over, and they began to have dinner. Chris and Jenny were at their grandparents house for the weekend, so it was just Roy, Joanne, Bob, and Marissa.

"Wow, this is good Joanne. I love spaghetti. My cousin Mike, can make some amazing spaghetti," Bob said. Roy smiled,

"I know, I love his spaghetti. I told Joanne that a while ago," Roy said. Joanne rolled her eyes when no one was looking. She acted like she had gotten over that. But she was still upset that Roy liked Mikes spaghetti better. _"I will NEVER make spaghetti again for him."_ She thought. Roy could see from her body language she was mad at him. He looked at her and gave an apologetic smile. She turned her nose up at him. Bob and Marissa didn't even notice. Roy felt slightly bad.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bob and Marissa were leaving, and Joanne was kind of relieved. Roy had embarrassed her, and upset her enough times while they were here. She had enough. She did not want to even look at him. She began to wash dishes, and Roy sat on the couch, watching the baseball game on TV. Normally he wouldn't, but Johnny had told him that it was a good one. So Roy decided to wash. Joanne came into the living room after she was finished.

"Thanks for your help with dishes," she said angrily.

"Oh, I completely forgot. Honey, I am so sorry."

"Yeah, sure," Joanne said.

"I really am," Roy said.

"Yeah, and you are sorry about the spaghetti thing, and everything else you did. I have heard it all before Roy. You are not really sorry," Joanne said. Roy knew she was just mad at him. She'd forgive him after she cooled down. But it still hurt to be fighting with her. Joanne walked to the bed room, and slammed the door. Roy sat there in silence.

 _Meanwhile…_

Roy walked over to the room, and knocked on the door. He was ready to go to bed.

"Joanne, I am sorry. Can I please come in? I am ready to go to bed."

"Sleep on the couch," Joanne said.

"I don't have pillows, or blankets," Roy said. Joanne threw a couple pillows and blankets out the door for Roy.

"Here, enjoy," she said then slammed the door shut again. Roy slowly walked to the couch.

"This can't be good," he said aloud.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Roy woke up, and could smell bacon and eggs. He hoped that Joanne was in a happier mood. He walked out to the kitchen. He saw her eating. She had used a small pan.

"If you are hungry, you can make your own breakfast. Don't forget to go to work today," she said, as she left the room. She went back into the bed room. She set out an outfit for Roy to wear outside the door. Roy was starting to get really mad at himself now.

"I need to find away to apologize with her," Roy said to himself. He went and got changed.

"Bye, Joanne. I am going to work."

"Good, don't come back," Joanne said. Roy was really upset by that. He slammed the door shut. He got in the car, and drove off.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Hey Roy, Bob said he had a great time at your place last night. He loved it!" Mike said when he saw Roy come in.

"Well good for him. I didn't have a good time last night," Roy said angrily. Mike looked confused.

"Did you not like Bob?"

"No, Bob is fine. Joanne is mad at me," Roy said. He angrily changed into his uniform.

"Oh, ok," Mike said. Not sure what to tell him. He knew better than to give advice to Roy. Roy hated Mike's advice. Mike left the room. As he left the room, he looked at Johnny.

"Don't go in there. Roy is upset," he whispered.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"He and Joanne are fighting. Don't tell him I told you. If he asks, it was a little birdie," Mike said. Then walked off to go sit in the kitchen with Cap. Johnny walked into the locker room.

"Hi, Roy," he said cheerfully. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Johnny," he said grumpily.

"What's the matter? I heard that you and Joanne are fighting it isn't that bad is it?"

"Remind me to kill Stoker," Roy said.

"No, he never said anything to me. It was a little birdie," Johnny said trying to save Mike.

"Yeah whatever," Roy said. He walked away to the kitchen.

"Hi, Roy," Chet said.

"Hi, Chet," Roy replied, he angrily grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Cool down a little man," Cap said. Roy slammed his coffee cup down on the table.

"Cool down? How can I do that? Joanne is mad at me!" he yelled heatedly. He then left the room.

"Wow, he's upset," Marco said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Tell us something we didn't know," Johnny said. Marco smiled slightly.

"Sorry," he said. Johnny sat down. Trying to come up with some idea of what to do.

 _To Be Continued._

 _Authors note: For anyone who has read Chet's idea, you will know basically everything that is gonna happen next. But then I will add on, what happens after Joanne and Roy stopped fighting. So don't stop reading quite yet._


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Gage sat on the couch reading a news paper. Chet Kelly sat at the table playing chess with Marco Lopez. Captain Stanley sat at the table doing a crossword puzzle. Mike Stoker sat in a chair reading a book. Everyone was there, except Roy Desoto. Where was he? No one even bothered to look. They figured he'd come into the room if he wanted to. Roy had been in a bad mood lately. He got in a fight with Joanne.

"Hey guys, I got it!" Chet said breaking the silence.

"What Kelly?" Cap asked looking up from his crossword.

"I think we should try to cheer Roy up," Chet said. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"No duh, Kelly. We already were trying to do that. It is just the question of what should we do that we are trying to figure out," he said.

"You never let me finish, Gage," Chet said irritated.

"Ok, go on, Chet," Mike said suddenly interested again. Chet smiled at Johnny,

"At least someone listens to me," he said. Johnny rolled his eyes again.

"Just get this over with, Kelly, and then shut up," Johnny said.

"Ok, so maybe we should bring Joanne here. She is always nice in front of us. Maybe they'll work it out," Chet said. Johnny looked at Chet like he was crazy.

"Man, I thought you had more sense than that Kelly. If that doesn't work, Roy will kill all of us for doing that!" Johnny said.

"What if it does work? Roy won't hate us then right?" Chet said. Johnny was about to answer, but then Mike and Marco cut him off.

"I think that is a great idea," they said in unison. Cap also agreed with Chet. So Cap went over to the phone and called Joanne. She agreed to come to the station. She liked the idea.

 _Meanwhile…._

"What is she doing here?" Roy asked Johnny when he saw Joanne coming to the door.

"Chet invited her," Johnny replied. Roy smiled.

"I am glad he did. I know she is nicer when she is around you guys. Maybe we can stop fighting," Roy said. Johnny was shocked.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I like the idea. Tell Kelly thanks for me," Roy said. He ran over and let Joanne in before she knocked on the door. She smiled.

"Hi, Roy," she said.

"Hi," he replied. She smiled at him again.

"You are such a gentleman. I don't even know why I was so upset with you," she said. Roy smiled.

"Will you forgive me then?" he asked.

"Of course I will," Joanne replied. Then Roy pulled her close and they began to kiss.

"I told you this would work," Chet whispered to Johnny as they watched Roy and Joanne kiss.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I never doubt you Chet," Johnny said. Chet rolled his eyes. He knew the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy and Joanne went home later after Roy got off work. Joanne sat on the couch, and started to fall asleep. She was tired. As she closed her eyes, she thought she heard someone in the kitchen. She got up.

"Roy? What are you doing?"

"Joanne, go sit on the couch. You'll find out later," Roy said. Joanne listened to her husband, and went to the couch. A few minutes later, Roy came into the room. He handed Joanne a banana split, and began to give her a foot massage. Joanne enjoyed every minute of it.

"Thanks Roy, but what did I do to deserve this?"

"You are my wife Joanne. I need to do stuff like this for you from time to time. Besides, this is the last day the kids will be gone," Roy replied. Joanne smiled. Then she heard a timer going off.

"Oh, let me get that," she said.

"No, you stay here. I'll be back to get you in a minute," Roy said. Joanne sat there. She was amazed at how nice this was. Soon Roy came back to her. He took her hand, and lead her to the dining room. There she saw a elegant candle lit dinner for two set up. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Roy, this is so nice. You did all of this for me?" She said.

"Of course I did. I love you Joanne," Roy said. She hugged him, and then they kissed.

"I love you too Roy. This is so sweet," she said. Then he pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Then once she was seated, he sat down. And they began to eat a wonderful meal It was lasagna her favorite dish. Joanne couldn't have been happier. _"I have the best husband ever,"_ She thought.

THE

END


End file.
